Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati (*29.08.1986 in The Bronx, New York) ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Sie tritt seit ihrer Kindheit mit großem Erfolg in Musicals auf, vor allem in verschiedenen Broadway-Produktionen. In diesem Zusammenhang war sie mehrfach für Auszeichnungen nominiert. Seit 2009 spielt sie eine Hauptrolle in der Serie Glee, für die sie mit dem "Satellite Award" und dem "Screen Actors Guild Award" ausgezeichnet wurde. Michele war nicht nur als Rachel Berry mit Finn Hudson zusammen, sondern war auch im echten Leben mit Cory Monteith liiert. Die beiden waren von 2012 bis zu seinem Tod am 13. Juli 2013 zusammen. Leben Lea wurde in New York, im Stadtbezirk Bronx geboren. Ihre Mutter ist eine italienische Katholikin und ihr Vater ein sephardischer Jude mit spanischer Hekunft, erzogen wurde sie daher im Geiste beider Glaubensrichtungen. Aufgewachsen ist sie in Tenafly, New Jersey, wo sie auch die High School besuchte. Lea war kein Mitglied im Glee Club, stattdessen war sie im Volleyball Team und im Debattierklub. Mit acht Jahren hatte sie ihren ersten Auftritt am Broadway in "Les Misérables" als junge Cosette. 1998 bis 2000 spielte sie in dem Musical "Ragtime" das "kleine Mädchen", die Tochter der Figur Tateh. Zu ihrer High School Zeit widmete sie sich ausschließlich ihrer Ausbildung und trat nicht auf. Erst in ihrem Abschlussjahr bewarb sie sich für die Rolle der "Shprintze" in der Neuauflage des Musicals "Fiddler on the Roof", welche sie auch bekam und von 2004 bis 2006 spielte. Nebenbei verkörperte sie in einer reinen Sprachrolle die Anne Frank, in dem auf deren Tagebuch basierenden Theaterstück. Zu der Zeit hatte sie auch eine Möglichkeit an der New Yorker University an dem "Collaborative Arts Project 21" teilzunehmen, doch sie kam zu dem Entschluss weiterhin aufzutreten. Die Rolle der "Wendla" in dem Rock-Musical "Spring Awakening" (Frühlingserwachen) brachte ihr schließlich größere künstlerische Anerkennung. In ihrer Schulzeit hatte Lea bereits an Workshops für das Stück teilgenommen und spielte die Rolle im Frühjahr 2006 zunächst in der Off-Broadway-Produktion, dann auch am Broadway. Dafür hatte sie sogar ein Angebot ausgeschlagen, die Rolle der Éponine in "Les Misérables" zu spielen, für die sie sich in der Vergangenheit erfolglos beworben hatte. Die Rolle der Wendla brachte ihr mehrere Nominierungen für Auszeichnungen ein, unter anderem für den "Drama Desk Award". 2008 verließ sie die Produktion "Spring Awakening" in Richtung Hollywood. Sie erfüllte sich einen ihrer Träume und trat im "Les Misérables Concert" in der Hollywood Bowl auf und sang das berühmte Lied von der Éponine "On My Own". Ihren großen Durchbruch schaffte sie im Jahr 2009 in der Serie Glee. Die Rolle der Rachel wurde speziell von Ryan Murphy, dem Regisseur der Serie, er schrieb die Rolle extra für sie. Er lernte sie bei einer Aufführung von "Spring Awake" kennen. Für ihre schauspielerische Leistung in der Serie wurde sie unter anderem für den "Golden Globe" und den "Emmy" nominiert. 2011 kommen zwei Spielfilme in die Kinos, bei denen Lea mitwirkt hat. Sie leiht ihre Stimme der Titelfigur des Zeichentrickfilms "Dorothy of Oz", einer Fortsetzung des "Zauberers von Oz". In der romantischen Komödie "New Year's Eve" von Regisseur Garry Marshall tritt sie in einer Nebenrolle auf. Von April 2010 bis September 2011 war Michele mit dem Broadway-Schauspieler Theo Stockman liiert. Seit 2012 war sie mit ihrem Glee-Co-Star Cory Monteith liiert, der am 13. Juli 2013 an einer Überdosis Alkohol und Heroin verstarb. Im Dezember 2013 erschien ihre erste eigene Single "Cannonball". Ihr Album "Louder" wird im März 2014 folgen. Auftritte Broadway *''Spring Awakening'' als Wendla (2006–2008) *''Fiddler on the Roof'' als Shprintze (2004–2006) *''Ragtime'' als das kleine Mädchen (1998–2000) *''Les Misérables'' als junge Cosette (1995) Lesungen *''Nero'' (2008) *''Spring Awakening'' als Wendla (2000) Regionales Theater *''The Diary of Anne Frank'' als Anne Frank (2004) Konzerte *''Les Miserables Concert'' in der Hollywood Bowl (2008) Veranstaltungen *Vorprogramm der Super Bowl XLV in Arlington (Texas) mit America the Beautiful (2011) Filmografie *2000: Third Watch – Einsatz am Limit (Third Watch, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x19) *seit 2009: Glee (Fernsehserie) *2010: Die Simpsons (The Simpsons, Fernsehserie, Folge 22x01 Elementary School Musical, Stimme) *2011: The Cleveland Show (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x11, Stimme) *2011: Happy New Year (New Year's Eve) (als Elise) *2012 : Dorothy of Oz *2012: Glee Live! at Radio City Music Hall Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Preise *2007: Broadway.com Audience Awards - Favorite Female Breakthrough Performance (für Spring Awakening) *2007: Broadway.com Audience Awards - Favorite Onstaige Pair (gemeinsam mit Jonathan Groff) (für Spring Awakening) *2007: Broadway.com Audience Awards - Favorite Ensemble Cast (für Spring Awakening) *2008: Grammy Awards - Best Musical Show Album (für Spring Awakening) *2009: New York Television Festival Awards - Best Non-Scripted Host or Star (für Around The Block) *2009: Satellite Awards - Best Performance By an Actress in a Musical or Comedy Television Series (für Glee) *2010: Screen Actors Guild Awards: Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble ''(für Glee) *2010: TV Land Awards - ''Future Classic (für Glee) *2010: Gay People's Choice Awards - Favorite Breakout Actress (für Glee) *2010: NewNowNext Awards - Brink of Fame: Actor (für Glee) *2010: PETA's 30th Aniversary Awards -'' Humanitarian Awards Award'' *2010: Time Magazin - 100 einflussreichsten Persönlichkeiten 2010 *2010: Billboard's Women in Music - Triple Threat Award *2010: Victoria's Secret Sexiest 2010 - Sexiest Smile *2011: Variety Power of Women Awards - 2011 Lifetime Impact Honoree (für Glee) *2011: US Glamour Women Of The Year Awards - The Diva Next Door *2011: UK Glamour Women Of The Year Awards - US TV Actress of the Year *2011: DoSomething.org's - Advocate for Animal Rights *2012: People's Choice Awards -'' Favorite Actress in a Comedy - TV'' (für Glee) *2012: UK Glamour Women Of The Year Awards - US TV Actress of the Year *2012: Teen Choice Awards - Best Actress in a Comedy - TV (für Glee) *2012: Do Something Awards - Best Actress (für Glee) *2013: People's Choice Awards -'' Favorite Actress in a Comedy - TV'' (für Glee) *2013: Teen Choice Awards - Best Actress in a Comedy (für Glee) *2013: Golden Remote Awards - Favorite Funny Girl (für Glee) *2014: People's Choice Awards - Favorite TV Gal Pals ''(zusammen mit Naya Rivera) (für Glee) Nominierungen *2007: Drama Desk Awards - ''Outstanding Actress in a Musical (für Spring Awakening) *2007: Broadway.com Audience Awards - Favorite Leading Actress in a Broadway Musical (für Spring Awakening) *2009: Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV Breakout Star (für Glee) *2010: Golden Globe Awards - Best Actress in a Television Series - Comedy or Musical (für Glee) *2010: Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV Actress Comedy (für Glee) *2010: Teen Choice Awards - Choice Music: Group (für Glee) *2010: Gold Derby TV Awards - Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2010: Satellite Awards - Best Performing By an Actress in a Musical or Comedy TV Series (für Glee) *2010: Emmy Awards - Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2011: Golden Globe Awards - Best Actress in a Television Series - Comedy or Musical (für Glee) *2011: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble ''(für Glee) *2011: Grammy Awards - ''Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals ''(für Glee) *2011: Grammy Awards - ''Best Complitation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or other Visual Media (für Glee) *2012: Grammy Awards - Best Complitation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or other Visual Media (für Glee) *2012: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble ''(für Glee) *2012: Teen Choice Awards - ''Movie Scene Stealer ''(für New Year's Eve) *2013: Screen Actors Guild Awards - ''Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble ''(für Glee) *2013: Teen Choice Awards - ''Choice Style Icon *2014: People's Choice Awards - Favorite Actress in a Comedy ''(für Glee) 'Trivia''' *Lea ist zur Hälfte italienischer Abstammung. *Sie ist 1,57 m groß und wiegt 51 kg. *Sie ist seit ihrem 9. Lebensjahr am Broadway tätig. *Michele unterstützt Homosexuellen- Rechte und setzt sich für die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA ein. *Ihre beste Freundin ist Dianna Agron. *Ihre besten Freunde sind Jonathan Groff und Chris Colfer. *Sie kennt ihre Schauspielkollegin Jenna Ushkowitz seit ihrem achten Lebensjahr. *Sie liebt Kaffee. *Sie hasst Karotten *Sie ist Veganerin. *Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist Lila. *Ihr Lieblingsfilm ist "Almost Famous". *Sie hat 15 Tattoos: ein Schmetterling auf dem Fuß, "I Believe" auf dem Handgelenk, Musiknoten auf der linken Schulter, ein Stern auf ihrem rechten Handgelenk, "Imagine" auf ihrem Fuß, "You're mine if you say so" als Andenken an Cory auf der rechten Seite ihres Brustkorbs, und weitere unbekannte Tattoos. * Früher spielte sie Volleyball. * Sie war Mitglied in einem Debattierklub, jedoch nicht im Glee Club. * Sie trinkt gerne Tee und somit muss sie in ihrer Gaderobe immer Teesorten und einen Wasserkocher haben. * Sie ist ein Einzelkind. *Ihr Vater ist Jude mit spanischen Wurzeln. *Glee-Erfinder Ryan Murphy schrieb die Rolle der Rachel Berry mit ihr im Kopf. *Ihr Lieblingsbuch ist "Das Mädchen mit dem Perlohrring" von Tracy Chevalier. *Kleidung kauft sie am Liebsten bei Betsey Johnson, Intermix und Barney's. *Ihre Lieblinsgserie ist "Grey's Anatomy". *Sie benannte ihre Katzen nach dem Musical "Hair". *Sie würde lieber zu Hause in der Badewanne liegen, als in einem Club zu feiern. *Sie war bis zu dessen Tod mit ihrem Serien-Kollegen Cory Monteith zusammen, welchen sie auch heiraten wollte, genau wie ihre Rollen, Finn und Rachel, es in der Serie planten. *Sie ist verrückt nach Reality TV. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5